


The Softest Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Seongwu refuses to wake up for brunch and there's no one else around to help, Minhyun enlists aid from the most unlikely army ever: Seongwu's collection of seal plushies.Slice of life fluff which no one wants but apparently seal fans need.





	The Softest Morning

"Seongwu."  
  
"Seongwu-yah."  
  
"Seong-ah."

"ONG-AH."

Seongwu could be hard to wake up - especially if they'd had a grueling schedule the day before. But they'd slept at a not-terrible hour (11pm) and it was already 10am. Minhyun was more than a little annoyed - he knew that Seongwu knew he was particularly keen on visiting their favourite cafe. At least, before too many people got there.

There was no one else in the apartment - Daniel, everyone was off somewhere. Else Minhyun would have enlisted his help in tickling Seongwu awake.  
  
It was just Seongwu, Minhyun...and the growing army that was Seongwu's Seal Troops. At least, that was what Seongwu called them sometimes but most of the time he called them his 'sons'.

Ong's 'seal-babies' as the rest of Wanna One called them were a great source of amusement for the members. As his collection of seals kept growing with each fansign and concert, Jisung had jokingly suggested he start a spreadsheet for them.

A piece of advice Seongwu actually took to heart - he had a spreadsheet he kept on his mobile phone, backed up to the cloud, detailing the dates and places where he received his seals, the names (if he had them) and descriptions of the fans who gave them to him and other little notes.

He'd even named them - with a little help from the other members. They felt the need to intervene after he was close to naming his fourth seal JunSa (Junior 4). His first seal, he'd named Ong Jr. The second, was OngJrJr, the third was JunJunJun.

Minhyun reasoned with him, "Look, imagine if you got 30, 40, 50 seals. You can't be calling the 45th one Jun45!"

Seongwu grumbled a little at this interference with his 'system' but dutifully began scribbling more creative monikers for his seals.

There were now 17 of the little seal plushies, in various costumes and accessories and damn if they weren't the cutest things.

Woojin and Daniel had once teamed up to kidnap one of the seal-babies (number 13, BunBun) as a prank, just to see if Seongwu would notice. Well, he did. Everyone noticed, as evidenced by the loud wailing that came from his dorm-room.

"BunBun! Has anyone seen BunBun?"

Park Jihoon might be the most experienced at TV appearances but Seongwu was the undisputed Wanna One Drama Queen.

"I think," Minhyun said, calmly to a decidedly guilty-looking Daniel and Woojin, "It'd be really great if BunBun turned up before, you know, the entire floor hears Seongwu's caterwauling?" Seongwu's seal-babies were henceforth declared no-go as far as pranks were concerned.

While Seongwu usually kept them neatly stored away in a special cabinet, sometimes he'd take them out and sleep with them all around him. It proved to be quite inconvenient on the nights Minhyun slept over because it would mean being extra-careful not to knock any of Seongwu's 'sons' off the bed.

Today was one of those days where Ong's small bunk bed was full of seals. There was one he was hugging, another couple sharing a blanket with him, a few nestled in-between his pillow and the wall as well as more seals lined up along said wall - almost an honour guard of seals.

Well, he did call them a troop. Time to marshal them up to get their General up-and-at-em. So, gathering as many seals as he could in his arms, Minhyun first tried...throwing them all on Seongwu's head.

It got a grunt and a semi-whine.  
  
Well, time to get serious. Again, Minhyun gathered up as many seals as he could and then uttered a war cry: "Kissy-seal attack!" Before proceeding to smush said seals all over his face.

"All right, all right, I'm up!"  
  
A bleary-eyed Ong sat up, then realised to his horror his 'sons' were now all over his mattress. "No! My babies!"

He gathered them all to him, examining them for any specks of dirt or damage before giving Minhyun a baleful look. A look Minhyun returned with a pout of his own. "Well, I'm _your_ baby too and unlike them I need to eat."

"So demanding," Seongwu mock-grumbled. "Here, be prepared for my kissy-seal attack!" He then proceeded to attempt to give Minhyun a big, wet, loud smooch which was unfortunately fended off by Toepi (Seal No 11).

"You're getting no kisses until you get out of bed and get dressed."

After a lot of sighing, grumbling and shuffling, not-seal Seongwu was prepped for brunch.

"Do I get my kiss now?" Seongwu turned his face up expectantly.  
  
"Why, yes you do," Minhyun said delivering a quick peck.

"I want more kisses _after_."

"Of course...you'll get that and more. Just get all your babies off the bed first."  
  
"Duh, what kind of dad do you think I am? Have to protect their innocence and all that."

Minhyun laughed as he took Seongwu's arm as they headed off for brunch and the promise of kisses, many many kisses.

 

 

 

 


End file.
